The Lonely Sensei
by Medic Author
Summary: Yato comes upon a familiar eccentric madman with a box from long ago... (Alternate Universe Doctor)


Yato recognized midnight was a bad time for him.

"I...I apologize..." he sighed sadly, staring at the dead corpse before him. "I was too late to save you..."

* * *

 _The Stray God had received a phone call from a strange man only about a moment ago. "Hello, thank you for calling! This is Delivery God Yato at your - " Yato began._

 _"Doctor!?" the man interrupted in British-accented Japanese. "You aren`t the Doctor, who is this?"_

 _"Er..." Yato was bewildered. No one had ever responded like this before. "Sorry, mister. I`m Yato, the handsome God of Delivery - "_

 _"Oh, forget it." the man sounded desperate. "Listen kid, whoever you are. The name is Captain Jack Harkness. I need you to search for a man called the 'Doctor', he is somewhere around here. I think there is someone about to kill me, all these strange masked spirits are surrounding me with this little girl who - "_

 _The phone became silent._

 _"...Hello?" Yato called hesitantly. "Oi, you okay there?"_

 _No response._

* * *

When Yato had finally arrived at the abandoned Shrine of the Rising Sun where the call originated from, the end had already come for the stranger.

All he could do was to stare at the bloody corpse of a once handsome foreign man wearing a greatcoat. There was a flash of light as Yato`s Blessed Regalia, Yukine altered back into a human from his dual katana form. "Who could have done this?" the young boy stared sorrowfully.

"I...don`t know." Yato sighed, inspecting the corpse that had a stab wound at the heart. "Only whoever he was, he died quickly. Although..." he frowned, thinking about something that had happened earlier.

"What is it, Yato?" the tailed schoolgirl named Hiyouri asked. She had followed them to where the man had called.

"This guy...'Captain Jack Harkness'...there is something abnormal about him. His corpse is covered by wounds caused by Masked Ones only from what I could discover, he is still an ordinary human..."

"Only those who are close to the Far Shore of the non-living would have been able to sight Phantoms..." Yukine realized. "This guy should not have been able to be killed by them in the first place..."

"Yato, you mentioned the man wanted to look for someone. Who was it?" Hiyori shivered from the air of the cold summer moon.

"I don`t know...a man called the 'Doctor'..." Yato responded. "Strange...doctor who?" The name sounded familiar from a time long ago...

An unexpected voice called from nowhere. "Ah, I`m only the Doctor, not Doctor Who!"

The Stray God and his companions whirled around.

A eccentrically-dressed young man in a blue scarf was wandering towards them, a smirk on his face. "Oh, Yaboku!" he called using Yato`s true name. "I haven`t been in this parallel universe for quiet a time, would you like a jelly - "

"The _Nameless Sensei_!" Yato gasped in recognition. "You`ve returned!"

The Stray God`s companions could only stare as Yato and the stranger smiled at the other. "Er...Yukine? You know this guy?" Hiyori whispered.

"I don`t." the Regalia responded quietly. "Only it looks like they are old allies."

"Sensei, where have you been all this time?" Yato looked joyful enough that he was about to cry. "You should have visited more!"

"Ah, Yato. I know. The Land of the Rising Sun is quite the interesting place." the Sensei responded with a smile. "Only I have other important thingys to do too. The outer-multiverse needs an eternal caretaker after all. Although I noticed you have a Blessed Regalia and a lovely girl too when I was gone!"

Yato quickly blushed. "Oh, it was nothing really. Hiyori and Yukine, this is the Sensei. He is...ah..."

"Please." the Sensei interrupted. "Call me the Doctor."

"The...Doctor...?" Hiyori blinked. "Oh!...I...I`m sorry."

The Doctor looked at her. "Eh?"

"Your associate over there...he..." Hiyori pointed regretfully towards the ground where the dead man was. "We...couldn`t save him." Yato and Yukine quickly became solemn too.

The Doctor walked over to the corpse before glaring furiously at a shadowy being watching from behind a tree. "I am going to be merciful this time..." he muttered. "Only do not ever do this again. Otherwise, I`m afraid the Oncoming Storm cannot be sealed, after all..." A moment of silence passed. The Doctor continued to look at the dead man. "Ah...Jack.."

The corpse of Captain Jack Harkness opened its eyes. "I know, Doctor." he responded with a smile.

Yato and his companions screamed.

* * *

 _The Nora named Hirro ran away in fear._

 _She had been secretly watching Yato from behind the shrine`s tree only when the lunatic of a man called the Nameless Sensei arrived, the stray Regalia recognized what she had done._

 _The strange foreign man, Captain Jack Harkness was an abnormality who was able to exist on the Near and Far Shores at once although still being an ordinary human. Father had noticed him sneaking around the city for the past day, realizing that this stranger was someone who had the potential to stop his dark objectives of creating a war against the heavens and his son, Yato. To solve this, he and Nora had personally sought out this British stranger to assassinate him._

 _What they did not expect was for this 'Captain' to be absolutely immortal._

 _After a small battle with the man trying to defend himself, Father realized the Captain had used his cell phone to accidentally call Yato to save him. Since this was no time for his son be present, Father had quickly used Hirro in her katana Sekki form to stab the man one last time before retreating, leaving Nora behind to observe the aftermath.  
_

 _It was when the mysterious lunatic 'Doctor' appeared that Nora realized Father had made a mistake. This strange abnormal being was someone who had a long history with the Denizens of the Land of the Rising Sun. He was beyond that of the Near and Far Shores, yet existed since the beginning of eternity. He was a watcher who observed the birth of the sun, the moon, and storm. He was the one who had journeyed into the darkness of Yomi, becoming a trickster who outsmarted the Underworld itself.  
_

 _An exalted mortal who was legendary enough that the heavens themselves have acknowledged him as a noble benefactor to the world._

 _He was an ancient sage who was there when Yato himself was born. A nameless chaotic force of good, who had many titles only no true identity. The Lonely Kami. The only one who Father feared above all else._

 _To assassinate Captain Jack Harkness was basically an invitation for the fury of this 'Doctor' to descend upon Hirro and Father._

 _Only...he spared her..._

 _"Who are you...'Doctor'?" she muttered._

 _It was a question Nora would never be able to answer._

* * *

This was quite unexpected.

After calming down Yato and his companions, the Doctor addressed the undead Captain. "You should have been at the TARDIS!"

"I was! A kitten distracted me!" Jack responded, dusting off his greatcoat. "It was an adorable one too!"

"Oh, stop it!" the Doctor glared.

"Er...hello?" Yukine asked. The two strangers looked at him. "Who are you guys? And what does Yato have to do with you?"

The mad Doctor smiled. "Shouldn`t you be asking him yourself?"

Yato gave a cat-like smirk when his Regalia and Hiyori looked towards him. "Er...long story. I would explain some other time..."

"Ah, I could answer." Captain Jack interrupted. "I`m an immortal secret agent and this man is a nameless time-traveling alien lunatic with a box. We arrived in this parallel universe after I was experimenting with the vortex-manipulator..." He indicated towards a strange watch-like gadget on him. "...Only I wasn`t expecting transcendental outer-conceptual spirits around here..." The man stared at Yato. "Lovely-face too."

Hiyori blinked. "Er...you...are basically an alien..?"

The Captain smirked. "The Doctor is the alien, I`m the immortal. Remember, will you?"

"...I don`t know what my response is suppose to be..." Yukine muttered to himself. Where does Yato keep finding all these strange people to be around? There was still all these mysteries surrounding his wielder for the young Regalia to know about...

"We have to be elsewhere, only follow me." the Doctor checked his pocket fob-watch. "I could at least have you watch me depart on our time-machine." He and the Captain had been journeying around for quite a long time, finally landing in a familiar universe for once...

"Time...machine?!" Hiyori began only Yato quickly interrupted, looking like a child.

"Sensei`s Blessed Regalia is here too?!" he exclaimed.

The Doctor smirked. "The TARDIS isn`t really my Regalia, although - "

"Come on, everyone! Sensei has a Regalia that could travel in time!" Yato began pulling his companions with him as they began walking across the city. "She doesn`t have a human form only she looks really pretty!"

The Doctor smiled, beginning to remember all those centuries ago at the first time he ever encountered the lonely Delivery God named Yaboku...

* * *

 _The young boy named Yato was sad._

 _He was wandering around the forest of sakura trees, with no destination in mind after running away from Father. The stray boy acknowledged he would have to return one day only for the moment it, all he wished for was to be somewhere else...  
_

 _A strange wheezing noise began to sound._

 _Yato halted, watching hesitantly as a beautiful blue box materialized from thin air before him. What was this, a shrine? The doors of it opened for an eccentrically-dressed man wearing an old kimono underneath to appear, his ancient eyes looking upwards at the sky._

 _"Ah, where are we this time dear?" the man walked outside to ask his box in a strange accent. "A parallel universe Japan? Excellent, the console`s multiverse temporal-matrix was a lovely thought. Jelly babies are on me! I - who are you?" he noticed the bewildered Yato for the first time._

 _"I...I`m no one, mister..." the boy muttered shyly. "Who are you?"_

 _"Me? I`m the Doctor!" the man smiled kind-heartedly. "Good to know you too, No One!"_

 _"Er...my name is Yaboku...only you could call me Yato..." Yato responded. "Doctor...who? You don`t have a name?"_

 _"Doctor, not Doctor Who! Ah, what are you doing here Yato?" the Doctor studied him. "Good afternoon for a boy to look at sakura trees, eh?"_

 _"I`m not a boy!" Yato glared. "I`m the would-be Delivery God of Japan! And what is that box of yours? Are you a Denizen of the Far Shore too?"_

 _"A...Delivery God?" the Doctor had many questions only thought he should answer first. "This box?" He opened the doors with a small key. "What do you think?"_

 _Yato gasped, walking inside. "It...is bigger on the inside!" What Blessed Regalia was this?_

 _The Doctor smirked. "She is called the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)."  
_

 _The stray Delivery God blinked, almost too shocked to respond. "The...TARDIS?"_

 _"A time-machine, basically." the man answered. "Oh, from what I could observe you are someone who would like to run away, are you?" He stared at Yato with wise, sad eyes that appeared far older than he was himself. "I don`t know what your past is, only you could use some aid. All my lives later, I understand someone like you should need a person to be around with. Although I first have to ask you this: Would you like me to help?"_

 _Yato blinked. "I..."  
_

 _What happened afterwards were beautiful memories. The Doctor had journeyed with Yato to explore outer space for an afternoon, with the young boy teaching the man about the Near and Far Shores of this supernatural world. When the TARDIS returned to Earth, the Doctor had promised Yato he will return. Over time, the Sensei had continued to adventure in the heavens and earth of this universe, never forgetting to visit the stray Delivery God._

 _The Nameless Sensei and his blue-boxed Regalia...what an eternal mystery they forever are..._

* * *

The Doctor halted.

"Ah, there she is!" he smiled. "My time-machine!"

Yato smirked when his companions blinked. "Your time-machine...is a blue box?!" Yukine exclaimed.

"A police box..." Hiyori muttered quietly.

"Oi! A lovely police box too!" Captain Jack Harkness responded, opening its doors to walk inside. "Doctor, I will leave you to it."

The Doctor looked at Yato solemnly. "I have to depart for the moment, Yaboku. I hope you will be someone who would be remembered forever by all of Japan one day...Delivery God Yato sounds excellent, eh?"

"Spoilers, Doctor." Yato smirked.

"I know, spoilers indeed." the Doctor responded. He stepped into the box. "Watch this." he smiled. "Sayonara!" With a wheezing sound, the TARDIS began to dematerialize into thin air.

Yato smirked to remember after all this time, his memories never faded for the Sensei...

"Doctor who?"


End file.
